The Thief in the Night One-Shot
by Loizeaux
Summary: Asami Sato is sleeping at night when she is awoken by a crash. What could it be? [Legend of Korra] {One-Shot} [Femslash]


**Korrasami one-shot AU**

* * *

><p>Asami was sleeping fitfully in her massive bed, courtesy of her rich father, Hiroshi Sato. She was tossing and turning underneath the plush covers, trying escape her dream. Fortunately, she was woken up by the sound of glass having been smashed. Sitting up quickly, sweat dripping in the moonlight, the first thing that came to mind was the same sound years ago, that led to her mother's death.<p>

_No. It can't be..._

Asami battled with herself whether to check it out or go to sleep. Steeling her nerves, she swung her legs from under the covers and off the edge of the bed, standing up in her laced night gown. She quietly crept towards the door through her room, grabbing a 1 2/3 sized wrench off the blueprint layered desk. Hefting the wrench, she opened the door slowly, peering into the dim hallway, bathed in the silver of the moon.

The hallway was empty, save for the couple armor stands at either end, holding the armor of a firebender. Seeing the statue made Asami wish she was a bender, yet gave her some morsel of courage. The sound of a door closing none too lightly came from downstairs. Fully alert, she walked silently down the hallway, wrench held in a defensive position. Reaching the stairs, she gazed down the flight, and saw some broken glass on the floor. Frowning, she made her way down the stairs.

_A gang member wouldn't be so careless..._

At the bottom of the wooden stairs, she looked to her right, then left, seeing no sign of life. Stepping around the sharp glass scattered about the floor, she looked out the window with its fluttering curtains in the cold wind and jagged leftovers of glass in the windowsill and frame. She sighed.

_That's not gonna be cheap._

Looking down the left hallway, everything looked undisturbed. However, the right hallway was a little messy. Asami headed down the right hallway, careful to once again avoid the glass. Her bare feet shuffled against the rug as she moved forward, unperturbed by the eeriness of the situation. Halfway through the passageway, a door was slightly ajar, the edge of the rug upturned. She poked her head into the room, scouring about intently with her eyes to find something. The room turned out to be the food pantry, which she never bothered to go into, although maybe once or twice.

_It doesn't have the tools I use and need, so I don't bother._

On the side of the room, there was a figure hunched over the shelf, stuffing food into a ragged sack, and occasionally taking a bite of a hunk of white bread set aside. Growling, Asami stepped into the room, ready to beat the intruder senseless for thieving.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

The thief yelped and spun around, standing up. Asami brought up the wrench, ready to beat some ass, but stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. The thief was a young woman, with a wolf tail hairstyle, shorter than her. Asami noted the water tribe getup she wore. They made eye contact for a few secounds, and Asami lowered the wrench. The woman watched with a scared expression, waiting to see what else would happen. Asami's expression softened, but she hardened it back up, determined to find out what the heck the thief was doing. Motioning towards the sack with the wrench, she questioned,

"What are you doing?"

The thief looked down, muttering, "I was starving, and you guys have all this food, so I didn't think you'd care, or whatever..."

In the light of the moon coming through the doorway, oozing around Asami's form and landing on the shorter woman, Asami thought she looked beautiful.

"That's no reason to have smashed the window."

Blushing furiously, the woman shuffled her feet, head low. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to, um, the door was locked and stuff, and I was just hungry, Uhm..."

Asami loosened her facial expression, a sad smile forming upon her face.

"I guess it's ok. My name is Asami, what's yours?"

The thief looked up in surprise, and watched as Asami stepped closer.

"Uhm, i-it's Korra." Korra blushed at the fact Asami was standing in a night gown, and found it cute. Asami felt sad for Korra. Stepping around her, she picked up the sack, and placed a couple more food items into the ragged bag.

"Here, have some of the food you were planning to steal," She said with a smirk. "Better yet, how about you live here with me? I can help you."

Korra blinked. "But, but, won't I be a waste of space, or money, or something?"

"Nah. I've been looking for a friend, and it appears I might've found one now."

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Korra whispered quietly. Tears started to stream down her face, and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Asami's smile disappeared into a small 'o' upon her face. Dropping the wrench lightly, she sank down to her knees as well, and hugged Korra, holding her close. Korra accepted the gesture, and melted into Asami's arm, still crying. The shorter woman laid her head against Asami's chest, and Asami responded by placing her head on top of Korra's. Asmai's face melted into a sad smile. Soon, the younger woman fell asleep, still clutching the older. Smiling, Asami lifted Korra effortlessly, and carried her like a baby back to Asami's room. While laying Korra on the bed, she woke up as Asami started to pull away.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

Asami smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." She climbed into the bed next to Korra, and gathered her once more into her arms. Korra sniffled, and smiled sadly up to Korra, who held her in the soft bed. They cuddled through the night, and fell asleep together, dreaming of the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this one shot!<strong>

**_Hail Korrasami_**

(Tumblr: Loizeaux)


End file.
